A problem associated with crimping machines is the difficulty of changing the crimping members when it is desired to crimp hose of a different diameter. One method used today involves connecting individual crimping members or die fingers to a radially slotted retainer plate or die cage which is then inserted into the crimping machine. This method has several drawbacks including extensive machining of the retaining plates and the general requirement that a different retaining plate is needed for each different die set up. Another method of loading dies into a crimping device involves attaching each crimping member or die finger individually to a die shoe. This method is not only time consuming but difficult due to the general lack of clearance in the crimping head.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for slidably loading a plurality of crimping members together into the crimping head of a crimping apparatus.
This, as well as other objectives, will become apparent from a reading of this disclosure and claims and an inspection of the accompanying drawings appended hereto.